my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic
The Magic of Friendship exist in each and every one of us Twilight Sparkle Stats Title My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Seasons: 9 Episodes: 221: 2 Specials: 1 Movie: Overview My Little Pony Friendship is Magic1 is an animated series based on Hasbro's popular My Little Pony franchise. The show premiered on October 10, 2010 on Hasbro's The Hub channel, now known as Discovery Family as of October 13, 2014. It ended after nine seasons on October 12, 2019. This incarnation of the franchise is referred to as the fourth generation, or G4, of My Little Pony. The show was developed for television by Lauren Faust, who is known for her work on two of Cartoon Network's popular and critically-acclaimed franchises, namely The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The series stars a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle, a student of Princess Celestia, the ruler of the magical land of Equestria. The princess gives Twilight the task of learning about friendship and sends her and her assistant, a baby dragon named Spike, to Ponyville. There, they meet some interesting ponies, including action-loving Rainbow Dash, glamorous Rarity, hard-working Applejack, timid Fluttershy, and hyperactive Pinkie Pie. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. Development and production The series was developed by Lauren Faust for Hasbro as a reboot of the My Little Pony franchise. Faust was pitching her own Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls toy line and animated television series to Hasbro Studios' executive Lisa Licht, when Licht asked her to come up with a new version of the My Little Pony franchise.1 Development started in 2008, with production of the first season spanning through 2009.23 Jayson Thiessen storyboarded and animated a two-minute short for the approval of Faust and Hasbro.4 In the animated short used during early development, Tara Strong voiced Pinkie Pie.5 The show's primary audience is girls 4-12 years old,678 and Faust designed the show so parents can enjoy watching it with their daughters.9 The series has generated a cult following among adults. Fiscal reports by DHX Media suggest that DHX Media received around 6 million Canadian dollars a year for the production of the first three seasons of the show. Toys and merchandise My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is associated with the 2010 relaunch of My Little Pony toy line, having figurines and play-sets based on it13 and vice versa; the show primarily exists in order to help market the toy line.1415 Hasbro, the company that owns the brand, has come to see My Little Pony as a "lifestyle" brand, with over 200 licenses in 15 categories of products. The brand grossed one billion USD in retail sales in 20141617 and 650 million USD in retail sales in 2013.18 The Friendship is Magic toy line receives new iterations approximately every year. The first toys were sold under the Ponyville title[citation needed] like their G3 predecessors, followed by Pony Wedding, Crystal Empire, Crystal Princess Celebration, Rainbow Power, Cutie Mark Magic, and Explore Equestria. Voice Cast Japanese Voice Cast * Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish * Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart * Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" * Nobutoshi Canna: Spot * Shigeru Chiba: Discord * Nobuyuki Doi: Shining Armor (season 3), Snips (season 3) * Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild * Miki Egoshi: Sweetie Belle (season 3) * Masatoshi Fujita: King Sombra, Snails (season 3) * Nao Fujita: Zecora (seasons 1-2), Sapphire Shores * Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) * Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves * Megumi Han: Cheerilee * Manami Hanawa: Twilight Sparkle (season 3) * Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" * Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee * Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" * Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) * Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants * Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare * Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl * Kanako Ikegaya: Princess Cadance (season 3), Babs Seed * Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls) * Mariya Ise: Junebug, Scootaloo (seasons 1-2) * Akira Ishida: Snails (seasons 1-2) * Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" * Kentarō Itō: Rover * Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet * Shinobu Izumi: Rainbow Dash (season 3), Silver Spoon (season 3) * Yasuyuki Kase: Fume * Emiri Katō: Fluttershy (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Pumpkin Cake * Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle (seasons 1-2) * Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Featherweight * Rena Koba: Spike (season 3), Diamond Tiara (season 3) * Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood * Motoko Kumai: Spike (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls) * Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" * Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) * Yuri Makuta: Princess Celestia (season 3), Zecora (season 3) * Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) * Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), "Surf" (S02E19) * Rie Misuzu: Pinkie Pie (season 3), Princess Luna (season 3) * Kenta Miyake: Fido * Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" * Mamoru Miyano: Shining Armor * Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust * Yuichi Nakamura: Garble * Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" * Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis * Natsumi Ogawa: Applejack (season 3) * Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" * Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn * Erina Okuno: Scootaloo (season 3), Trixie (season 3) * Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-2), Mane Goodall * Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will * Miku Ozaki: Fluttershy (season 3), Apple Bloom (season 3) * Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Cloud Chaser * Miyuki Sawashiro: "Roma" (S02E19), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls) * Akemi Sawazaki: Granny Smith (season 3) * Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Globe Trotter (S02E08), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks * Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, Parcel Post (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), Sand Trap (S02E19), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), Vex, Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) * Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" * Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) * Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey * Yukana Tabata: Rarity (season 3) * Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) * Yōhei Tadano: Flam * Ayahi Takagaki: Princess Cadance (season 2 and Equestria Girls) * Wataru Takagi: Flim * Minami Takayama: Daring Do * Kōji Takeda: Madden, Score, Steam Roller * Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse * Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity * Sora Tokui: Applejack (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Pound Cake * Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" * Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" * Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" * Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon[sic], Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-2), "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire * Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar * Akeno Watanabe: Gilda * Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak * Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips * Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith (seasons 1-2), Lily Valley, Lucy Packard (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Octavia, Shoeshine, Silver Spoon (seasons 1-2) * Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie (season 1) ** Soichi Abe: Delivery pony (Rainbow Rocks) ** Megumi Han: Sonata Dusk ** Kikuko Inoue: Principal Celestia ** Miyu Irino: Timber Spruce ** Emiri Katō: Fluttershy ** Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash ** Ami Koshimizu: Sunset Shimmer ** Motoko Kumai: Spike ** Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Sugarcoat ** Mamoru Miyano: Bus driver (Friendship Games), Shining Armor (Friendship Games) ** Ami Naito: Indigo Zap ** Kenji Nojima: Flash Sentry ** Mamiko Noto: Gloriosa Daisy ** Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity ** Miyuki Sawashiro: Sci-Twi ** Yū Shimamura: Adagio Dazzle ** Tomoko Shiota: Principal Cinch ** Ayahi Takagaki: Aria Blaze, Lemon Zest, Dean Cadance ** Sora Tokui: Applejack, Sunny Flare ** Asami Yoshida: Sour Sweet *** Shougo Batori: Code Red, Additional voices *** Megumi Han: Princess Skystar *** Okai Katsunori: Grubber *** Tsuji Kengo: Verko, Additional voices *** Masafumi Kobatake: Boyle, Additional voices *** Sanae Kobayashi: Tempest Shadow *** Mirei Kumagai: Songbird Serenade, Additional voices *** Daisuke Namikawa: Capper *** Masato Obara: The Storm King *** Mayumi Sako: Captain Celaeno *** Miho Shinada: Queen Novo *** Hinata Tadokoro: First Mate Mullet, Additional voices *** Kanato Watarai: Party Favor, Additional voices English Voice Cast * Alistair Abell: additional voices (The Movie) * Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek * Enid-Raye Adams: Canterlot Pony 1, Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Orange Slice * Uzo Aduba: Queen Novo * Tony Alcantar: Mayor of Fillydelphia * Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet * Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores * Michael Antonakos: Starstreak * Caitlyn Bairstow: additional voices (The Movie), Blue Bobbin * Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper * Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose (S03E08), "Bright Pony" (S05E14), Changeling 1 (S07E01), Changeling 2 (S07E17), Changeling 3 (S07E17), Cherry Berry (S04E02), Colt (Rainbow Roadtrip), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24), Daisy (S05E09), Eager Pony (S07E19), Excited Pony (S07E23), Fan (S09E06), "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), Lemon Hearts (S05E12), Local (S07E14), Lyra Heartstrings (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts), "Kirin 1" (S08E23), Mail Pony (S05E07), "Male Applejack", "Neighbor Pony" (S05E16), Nurse Redheart (S01E04), Open Skies, Participant Pony (S07E07), "Pedestrian Pony 1" (S05E15), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), "Pony Shopper" (S05E16), Pony Vendor 2 (Best Gift Ever), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash, Random Pony (S07E09), Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Snooty Fashion Scenester (S08E04), Student Pony 4 (S6E13), Twirly, "Random Breezie", the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," "Townspony 1" (S05E06), two of the nurses, Upper Crust, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest, Young Pegasus 1 (S06E07) * Kathleen Barr: Foggy Fleece, Hoops (adult), Lucy Packard (S01E16), Puffed Pastry, Tall Pony (S08E19), Trixie, Queen Chrysalis * Lili Beaudoin: Kettle Corn, Kiwi Lollipop (speaking), Plaid Stripes * Ryan Beil: Zephyr Breeze * Doron Bell: Trenderhoof, Cattail * Racquel Belmonte: Kerfuffle * Adam Bengis: Code Red * Paula Berry: "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) * Jackie Blackmore: Aunt Holiday * Rachel Bloom: Autumn Blaze * Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow * Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat * Nicole Bouma: Rain Shine * Jay Brazeau: Claude, Cortland, Elderly Villager (S08E19), Newspaper Pony (S07E18) * Chris Britton: Star Swirl the Bearded * Kira Buckland: Spike (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) * Jim Byrnes: Gladmane * Alexandra Carter: Twist * Garry Chalk: All Aboard (S05E11), Fido, Oak Nut, Pony Vendor 3 (Best Gift Ever), Prince Rutherford * Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), "Fashionable Pony" (S05E14), Lemon Zest, Ocellus (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing), "Posh Pony" (S05E13), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon, Smolder, Sonata Dusk (singing, Find the Magic and Sunset's Backstage Pass), Student 2 (S08E16), Wallflower Blush * Christine Chatelain: additional voices (The Movie) * Kristin Chenoweth: Princess Skystar * Choirs (all singing credits only): ** anonymous choir: The Heart Carol, The Flim Flam Brothers, Smile Song, Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) ** The Cypress Singers: At the Gala ** Gabriel Brown: In Our Town, Friendship Games songs, True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up ** Kaylee Johnston: My Little Pony Friends, Rainbow Rocks songs, Friendship Games songs, True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up ** Phoenix Chamber Choir: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas songs, My Little Pony The Movie score and songs ** University of British Columbia: Raise This Barn * Jennifer Copping: Bookstore Pony 2 (S08E08) * Claire Corlett: "Little Pony 1" (S04E19), Surprise (S06E07), Student Pony 5 (S6E13), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), Swooning Pony 1 (S0708), "Townspony 3" (S05E06) * Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill * Matt Cowlrick: Dragon Lord Torch, Dragon 2 (S06E05), Rockhoof * Richard Ian Cox: Announcer (S09E15), "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Featherweight, Game Announcer (S09E06), Grampa Gruff, Klugetown Featured Voice (The Movie), Mr. Breezy, Snails * Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, High Winds (S06E07), "Small Pony" (S04E19), Student Pony 1 (S6E13), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3) * Brenda Crichlow: Amethyst Star (S05E09), Crowd Pony (S07E19), Matilda, Meadowbrook's mother, More Eager Pony (S07E19), Zecora * Michael Daingerfield: "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Cratus (S04E22), Braeburn, Mr. Hoofington, Palace Guard 1 (S09E17), Tour Pony (S08E11), "Townspony 4" (S05E06) * Devyn Dalton: Ocellus (speaking) * Felicia Day: Pear Butter * John de Lancie: Discord * Jason Deline: Announcer (S07E07), Bow Hothoof * Charles Demers: Night Light (S07E22) * Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), Bellhop (S04E08), "Delegate 2" (S05E10), Fancy Pants, Fluffy Clouds (S05E10), "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Golden Gavel, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, "Vendor" (S04E10) * Mariee Devereux: Customer (S08E04), Debutante Pony (S08E04), Fashion Savvy Customer (S08E04), Mage Meadowbrook, Supernova Zap (speaking) * Taye Diggs: Capper * Brian Dobson: additional voices (The Movie), Sky Beak, Verko * Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie), Crescent Moon (S04E10), Klugetown Featured Voice (The Movie), Out of Town Pony (S07E14), Security Guard (Sunset's Backstage Pass), Shoeshine (S06E04), Townspony 1 (S07E14) * Paul Dobson: additional voices (The Movie), Commander Ironhead, Meathead Pony (S09E05), Old Stallion (S09E05), Villager (S07E16) * Brian Doe: Timber Spruce * Dolores Drake: Bookstore Pony 1 (S08E08) * Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom, Pony in Window (S07E22), Twilight Velvet (S07E22), Yingrid * Brian Drummond: Ahuizotl, "Band Pony" (S04E16), cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), Spearhead (S05E15), Davenport, "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks and S05E15), Director (S06E20), Doc Top, Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S01E12), Dr. Horse (S07E20), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Masked Pony (S06E23), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pony 3" (S05E02), Random Pony (S09E04), Saturn, Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Server Pony (S09E04), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), "Townspony 2" (S05E06), Trainer 1 (S06E20), Uncle Orange, Village Pony (S05E01) * Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed * Zara Durrani: Trapeze Star * Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Customer Pony (S07E19), Ginseng singing tea bag (S07E12)1, Moon Dancer, Octavia Melody, Princess Luna (singing, S04E25), Rarity (singing), Receptionist Pony (S09E05), Rose, Wrangler * Sarah Edmondson: Windy Whistles * Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24), "Crystal Pony 3" (S06E01), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), Night Light (S06E02), Royal Guard (S03E01), Royal Guard (S04E01), Royal Guard 2 (S06E15), Royal Guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" * Sia Furler: Songbird Serenade * Christopher Gaze: Seaspray * Mark Gibbon: Hard Hat * David Godfrey: Mr. Shy * Marcy Goldberg: Auntie Applesauce (S08E05) * Mackenzie Gray: Dandy Grandeur * Ron Halder: Meadow Song (S08E03), Ticket Taker Pony (S08E23) * Emmett Hall: Sky Stinger * Lena Hall: Coloratura * Doc Harris: Grogar * Ian Hanlin: Assistant Changeling (S7E17), Boy Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip), Bracer Britches (S08E04), Changeling 1 (S7E17), Crystal Pony 3 (S6E15), Guard 1 (S07E01), Goth Pony (S08E04), Man Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip), Mayor Sunny Skies, McColt Guard 1, "Pin Pony" (S06E02), Pony #1 (Rainbow Roadtrip), Royal Guard 1 (S6E15), Sunburst, Ticket Agent (S07E24), Twilight Changeling (S6E25), Young Changeling (S7E17) * Saffron Henderson: Auntie Lofty, "Pony 2" (S04E22), "Teddie Safari" (S04E22) * Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda, Sonata Dusk (speaking) * Ellen-Ray Hennessy: Group Leader (S7E17), Mistmane, Painted Changeling (S7E17) * Alexis Heule: Angel Wings * Fiona Hogan: Zesty Gourmand * James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22), "Pouch Pony" (S06E03) * Matt Hill: Fume, Soarin, Young Pegasus 5 (S06E07) * Meaghan Hommy: Alice * Cole Howard: Terramar * Marie Hui: Kiwi Lollipop (singing) * Rebecca Husain: Minuette (S05E12), Spur * Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) * Jesse Inocalla: Guard Pony 1 (S09E14), Sans Smirk * Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust, Sunny Flare * Lauren Jackson: Silverstream * Janyse Jaud: Delivery Pony 1 (S08E19), Mrs. Trotsworth * Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze, Burly Unicornspecify, Canterlot Pony 2specify, Saffron Masala, Shimmy Shake * David Kaye: Pickle Barrel * Peter Kelamis: Barker (S06E20), Big Daddy McColt, Carnival Barker (S08E05), Fashion Plate, Hooffield Pony 1, Resort Pony (S08E05), Stage Manager (S06E20), Trainer 2 (S06E20), Vapor Trail's Dad, "Whoa Nelly" (S05E14) * Ellen Kennedy: the Chimera (S04E17), Dusty Pages, Ma Hooffield, Mane-iac (S04E06), McColt Pony 1 * James Kirk: Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts) * Adam Kirschner: Mudbriar * Terry Klassen: Announcer (S06E07), "Annoyed Delegate" (S05E10), Apple Split, Hoops (colt), Moody Root, Trout Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip) * Stef "DYLN" Lang234 * Gavin Langelo: Conductor Pony (MLPS1), Gallus * Sidika Larbes: Stormy Flare * Tariq Leslie: Big Bucks, Hoo'Far, Short Pony (S08E19) * Maurice LaMarche: Chancellor Neighsay * Brittany Lauda: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) * William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) * Zach LeBlanc: Skeedaddle, Star Tracker (S07E22) * Ali Liebert: Juniper Montage * Andrea Libman: "Amber Laurel" (S06E15), Angel Pony (S09E18), Apple Leaves, Bernard Rabbit (S06E20), "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Cloudy Quartz, Crowd Pony 2 (S07E19), "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E02), "Crystal Pony 2" (S06E01), Daisy (S02E08), "Elderly Pony" (S05E16), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Foal" (S06E02), "Food Merchant" (S05E16), "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), "Goth Pony" (S05E14), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), Insufferable Pony 2 (S08E04), Lily Lace, "Kirin 2" (S08E23), McColt Guard 2 (S05E23), McColt Guard 3 (S05E23), "Method Mare 2" (S05E16), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Pegasus Foal (S07E14), Piñata (S07E12), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, Player 1 (S09E15), "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22), Pony Shopper (Best Gift Ever), Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), "Street Pony" (S05E16), "Stubborn Crystal Pony" (S06E02), Sweet Apple Admirer (S07E14), Sweetie Drops (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts, Friendship Games), Twinkleshine (S02E25), Unicorn 1 (S09E17), Windfall, Yak (S07E11), Young Pegasus 3 (S06E07) * Alan Marriott: Buried Lede, Mr. Stripes * Max Martini: Boyle * Erin Mathews: Gabby, Little Strongheart * Asia Mattu: Aurora * Blu Mankuma: Flutterguy (S01E09) * Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance, Foal 1 (S07E03) * Andrew McNee: Announcer Pony (S08E20), Canterlot featured voice (The Movie), Klugetown featured voice (The Movie), Mail Pony (S08E08), Organic Baker (S08E08), Short Fuse * Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam, Student 4 (S08E16) * Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (singing, Rainbow Rocks) * Kelly Metzger: Blossomforth (S04E10), Customer #1 (Rainbow Roadtrip), Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Petunia Petals, Spitfire (all but S01E16), Young Pegasus 2 (S06E07) * Jason Michas: Ragamuffin * Jim Miller: Chargrill Breadwinner, King Sombra (S03E02), Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21), Trouble Shoes * Shirley Millner: Apple Rose (S08E05, S09E05) * Ali Milner: Ember * Jinjara Mitchell: Sleek Pony (S08E08) * Bill Mondy: Burnt Oak, Goldengrape (S7E13) * David Mongar: "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks) * Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) * Tegan Moss: Vignette Valencia, Canterlot featured voice (The Movie) * Colin Murdock: "Business Pony" (S05E16), Henchpony (S06E13), "Method Mare 3" (S05E16), "Newspaper Pony" (S05E16), On Stage (S08E07), "Pedestrian Pony 2" (S05E16), Salespony (S06E13), Svengallop (S05E24) * Riley Murdock: Attendant Pony (S07E02), Student 1 (S08E16) * Caitriona Murphy: Inky Rose * Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Bell Hop Pony (S08E05), Big McIntosh, Big Stallion (S08E05), Brunch Pony 1 (S07E14), Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Castle Guard 1" (S05E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), "Delegate 1" (S05E10), Dr. Hooves (S05E09), Doctor Horse, Goldie Delicious, Half Baked Apple, "Horticultural Pegasus" (S05E10), Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, Igneous Rock Pie, Mori (The Movie), "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Pest Control Pony" (S05E04), "Public Works Pony" (S05E10), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20 & S07E14), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) * Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey * Bill Newton: Bright Mac, Pharynx, Pony of Shadows, Snap Shutter * Ingrid Nilson: Butternut, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie * Maggie Blue O'Hara: Strawberry Sunrise * Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand, "Method Mare 1" (S05E16), First Mate Mullet, "Street Merchant" (S05E16), "Student Pony 6" (S6E13), "Work Pony" (S05E16) * Kelli Ogmundson: Lighthoof, Mrs. Paleo, Petunia Paleo, Professor Fossil * Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Cinnamon Chai, "Clerk" (S07E12), Crystal Pony #1 (S03E01), "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E01), Daybreaker (S07E10), "Delegate Pony" (S07E10), Dragon 1 (S06E05 & S07E25), Dr. Fauna (S07E05 onwards), Earth Pony 1 (S09E17), Fleur Dis Lee, "Foal" (S06E01), Lix Spittle (The Movie), Narrator (S01E01), Old Gardener (S07E25), Princess Celestia, "Rainbow Stars" (S08E07), Spitfire (S01E16), "Student" (S07E10), Tree Hugger, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line), Vera (The Movie) * Alice Oswalt: Wind Sprint * Patton Oswalt: Quibble Pants * Giles Panton: Flash Magnus * Connor Parnell: Biscuit * Trish Pattendon: Stellar Flare * Michael Peña: Grubber * Murry Peeters: Somnambula * Scott Perrie: Dirk Thistleweed * Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo, "Little Pony 2" (S04E19), "Student Pony 3" (S6E13) * Dave Pettitt: Sludge * Sabrina Pitre: Barley Barrel, Luster Dawn, Canterlot featured voice (The Movie) * Sylvain Levasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) * Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch, "Scarlet Heart" (S06E15) * Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild, Wind Rider * Rhona Rees: Canterlot featured voice (The Movie), Girl Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip), Rolling Thunder, Torque Wrench, Vapor Trail, Woman Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip) * Adam Reid: Firelight * Rondel Reynoldson: additional voices (The Movie) * Kyle Rideout: Crusoe Palm, Passing Changeling (S7E17), Thorax * Russell Roberts: "Mustache Crystal Pony" (S06E02), Rusty Tenure * Elysia Rotaru: Sable Spirit * Zoe Saldana: Captain Celaeno * Meredith Salenger: Clear Sky * Katrina Salisbury: Yona * William Samples: Professor Flintheart * Alvin Lee Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14), King Sombra (S09E01 onward) * Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) * Jason Schombing: "Manehattan Delegate" (S05E10) * Liev Schreiber: The Storm King * Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (singing) * William Shatner: Grand Pear * Kelly Sheridan: "Architecture Pony" (S05E14), Brunch Pony 2 (S07E14), "Delivery Pony 2" (S08E19), "Dream Pony" (S07E10), Goofy Changeling (S07E01), Green Changeling (S7E17), Indigo Zap, Lavender Bloom, Line Pony (S08E05), Misty Fly, "Pony 4" (S05E02), "Rainbow Stars" (S07E15), "Round Pony" (S08E19), Salespony (S07E12), Sassy Saddles, Starlight Glimmer, Vapor Trail's Mom, Yak Kid 2 (S07E11) * Rebecca Shoichet: Ginseng singing tea bag (S07E12), Night Glider, "Pony 2" (S05E02), Sugar Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Swooning Pony 2 (S07E08), Twilight Sparkle (singing) * Jason Simpson: additional voices (The Movie), Bufogren (S08E18), "Line Pony" (S06E10), Spa Worker (S06E10), Spearhead (S07E03) * Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Mrs. Hoofington, Ms. Harshwhinny * Advah Soudack: Ocean Flow * Tabitha St. Germain: Announcer (S05E07, Sunset's Backstage Pass), Audience Pony (S08E16), Aunt Orange, Auntie Applesauce (S03E08), Blaze (S05E15), Browsing Pony (S07E19), Clear Skies, Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Cookie Crumbles, Cruise Pony 1 (S07E22), Cruise Pony 3 (S07E22), Crystal Pony #2, Derpy, Dignitary Pony (S07E10), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), First Folio, Flurry Heart, Granny Smith, Ginseng singing tea bag (S07E12), Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Guard Pony 2 (S09E14), Hoofer Steps (S06E04), Jeweled Pony (S08E04), Jeweler Pony (S07E02), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Librarian Pony (S09E05), Lotus Blossom, Masked Nurse (S06E23), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), "Method Mare 4" (S05E16), "Mother" (S05E16), Mrs. Cake, "Nerdy Delegate" (S05E10), The Olden Pony, "Older Pony" (S07E12), Passerby (S07E06), Passerby Pony (S09E22), "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Police Pony" (S06E03), "Pony #1" (S03E06), Pony #2 (Rainbow Roadtrip), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pony Customer (S09E05), Posh Customer (S08E04), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Random pony (MLPS5), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Salespony (S07E03), Shoeshine (S02E11), Student Pony 2 (S6E13), Suri Polomare, Townspony 2 (S07E14), Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line, S05E12), "Whinnyapolis Delegate" (S05E10), Wild Fire, Meadow Flower, Yak Kid 1 (S07E11), Young Pegasus 4 (S06E07), Zipporwhill * Aloma Steele: Princess Luna (singing, S06E08 onward) * Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04), Spoiled Rich * Tara Strong: "Downdraft" (S04E21), Twilight Sparkle (speaking), Twilight Velvet (S06E02), Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle * David Stuart: Mr. Paleo * Aine Sunderland: Coconut Cream * Alyssya Swales: Toola Roola * Eva Tavares: "Blueberry Cake" (Rainbow Rocks) * Emily Tennant: Mane Allgood * Jayson Thiessen: Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) * Sean Thomas: Pistachio * Amanda Tislon: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest * Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), Coriander Cumin, Festival Artist (Sunset's Backstage Pass), Festival Intern (Sunset's Backstage Pass), Gummy, "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet * Vincent Tong: Changeling 2 (S07E01), "Bus Driver" (Friendship Games), "Dignitary" (S04E25), Feather Bangs, Flash Sentry, Garble, Guard 2 (S07E01), Joe, Pop Fly (It's a Pony Kind of Christmas), Prince Blueblood, Rumble (S07E21), Sandbar, Sandalwood (Friendship Games shorts), Villager (S07E25) * Andy Toth: Canter Zoom, Nervous PA (Movie Magic) * Kira Tozer: Chestnut Magnifico, Fire Flare, PA (Movie Magic) * Kimlinh Tran: Rarity (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) * Sarah Troyer: additional voices (The Movie) * Arielle Tuliao: Scootaloo (singing, S08E06), Supernova Zap (singing) * Travis Turner: Tender Taps * Scott Underwood: Announcer (S09E06), Mayor of Baltimare, EMT Pony (S07E23), Janitor Pony (S07E23), Guard (S07E10), Rusty Bucket (S09E08) * Graham Verchere: Chipcutter, Pip Squeak (S04E15 onward) * Sam Vincent: Canterlot featured voice (The Movie), Climbing Pony (S08E16), Feather Flatterfly, Flim, Palace Guard 2 (S09E17), Party Favor, "Pony 1" (S05E02), Pony Vendor 1 (Best Gift Ever), Shopkeeper (S05E01 & S05E02) * Alison Wandzura: Bori * Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Maresbury, Amethyst Star (S02E08), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), Construction Pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, Cruise Pony 2 (S07E22), "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), Dr. Fauna (S02E10), Earth Pony 4 (S09E17), "Filly" (S05E16), Flitter, Forceful Parent Pony (S07E22), Golden Harvest (S01E10), Insufferable Pony 1 (S08E04), Laughing Pony (S03E13), Lily Valley, "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Matronly Pony, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nasal Pony" (S05E14), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), Parcel Post (S02E14), "Ruby Pinch" (S02E23), Sunshower, Spike, Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line), * Sunni Westbrook: Cozy Glow * Siobhan Williams: additional voices (The Movie) * Colleen Winton: Mrs. Shy * Nick Wolfhard: Destitute Pony (S08E16), Student 3 (S08E16) * James Wootton: Mule * "Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich * Alex Zahara: Jack Pot * Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling, "Random Villager" (S07E18) * Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee * Charles Zuckerman: Director (Movie Magic), Stalwart Stallion Pony Kinds There are three main types of ponies: * Earth ponies: regular ponies. The founders of Ponyville were among this race. They are closer to nature than other ponies and frequently tend to crops and perform manual labor. They have no wings or horns. * Pegasi or Pegasus ponies: ponies with wings who can fly and walk on clouds. They frequently tend to the weather. * Unicorns: ponies that have horns and possess more pronounced magical abilities, represented by a glow around their horn when used. Many use telekinesis, but some use other kinds of magic as well. Outside of the three kinds, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart possess Pegasus wings, a unicorn horn, and, depending on the depiction, Earth pony magic. They are called Alicorns in the show. Both Celestia and Luna possess extraordinary magical power, allowing them to raise the sun and the moon. Cadance has the power of love which, according to Twilight, allows her to spread love wherever she goes and can quell the fighting in two ponies' hearts. Twilight has the ability to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. Flurry Heart is a naturally-born Alicorn. Age and Sex The show's ponies may be grouped by age and sex into colts (younger males), fillies (younger females), mares (older females), and stallions (older males). A pony's sex can be ascertained by the shape and size of their muzzle: stallions' muzzles are angular, squared off and larger, while mares' muzzles have a more rounded appearance and are much smaller than a stallion's. However, this is not the case with some Alicorns. Stallions also have bigger and sometimes bulkier bodies than mares. Another way to determine a pony's sex is by their eyelashes and that mares' hooves are the same color as their coat, while some stallions' hooves are coatless, like Big McIntosh's, Shining Armor's, or Prince Blueblood's. Mares and fillies have eyelashes, while stallions and colts don't. However, baby ponies have eyelashes, with males having a single eyelash, and females having two. In Lauren Faust's head,19 at least one20 S1 pony character21 is trans.22 In previous My Little Pony generations, all young ponies were often called "baby ponies", while in Friendship is Magic young ponies and baby ponies are differentiated. Young ponies are simply called "fillies", "colts", or "young ponies", and are grouped with baby ponies under foals. As of December 5, 2010, the ages of the main pony characters have been left "imprecise" by the show's developer, Lauren Faust.23 On February 26, 2011, Faust said that she thinks of the six pony main characters as anywhere from 12 to 17 but gives them "adult independence. Episodes Season 1 Season one opened with a "preview", an early screening of the entire first episode five days before the series "officially" started, to coincide with the launch of the television channel The Hub. The introduction of the characters and the plot revolving around Nightmare Moon span over the first two episodes, which together comprise the only two-parter of the season. Episode three introduces the Grand Galloping Gala, which is where the season's final episode takes place. The show's developer, Lauren Faust, served as executive producer for this season. All of season one's episodes are rated e/i for "educational and informative". This season focuses mainly on Twilight and her getting used to Ponyville as well as the cementing of the friendship between the Mane Six as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the latter half of the seasons. Season 2 Faust announced that she has been less involved in the making of the show for season two, focusing mostly on story conception and script. She is credited under "Developed for Television by" and "Executive Producer" for the first and second episodes, which were produced during the first season's production span. She is credited as "Consulting Producer" for the rest of season two.27 The season consists of 26 episodes, 22 minutes in length. Several minor characters return in this season, including Derpy, Princess Luna, and Mr. Greenhooves, as well as the school-age ponies, Cheerilee, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The season started airing on September 17, 2011. Like the first season, it opened with a two-parter with the ponies questing for the Elements of Harmony. Episodes 11, 12, and 13 were not aired in production order: episode 13, Hearth's Warming Eve, was aired before episodes 11 and 12, Family Appreciation Day and Baby Cakes, respectively, to be in time for the holiday season. They are listed on the wiki according to air date order. Season two has concluded on April 21, 2012 with the two-parter finale, A Canterlot Wedding. Starting with the episode Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from submitting a report every week, and asks that all six ponies make reports about their findings on the magic of friendship when they come upon them, which reduces the show's emphasis on Twilight's friendship lessons. We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-Thon A few weeks prior to the airing of Hearts and Hooves Day, The Hub announced it would be airing a "We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-Thon" consisting of nine episodes selected by the fans. The nine episodes were aired directly before Hearts and Hooves Day. The nine episodes were, in order of appearance: Luna Eclipsed, Green Isn't Your Color, The Best Night Ever, Suited For Success, May the Best Pet Win!, Party of One, Lesson Zero, Feeling Pinkie Keen, and Hearth's Warming Eve. Season 3 The third season premiered on the 10th of November, 2012, at 10:00 AM Eastern Time.28 The Hub has placed an order for thirteen episodes,29 but despite the season being shorter than the first two, the show's composer, William Anderson, hinted at the presence of further seasons, of different lengths.30 Writers Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow, M.A. Larson and Dave Polsky are returning to the show, though story editor for the first and second seasons Rob Renzetti is replaced by Meghan McCarthy,31 who has been called "showrunner" in an April 2012 article in the online edition of the L.A. Times.32 Two songs from the third season have been publically screened by Hasbro prior to their official airing: The Failure Song, which was screened at ComicCon 2012, and The Ballad of the Crystal Empire, which was published on YouTube. A clip from the season's premiere episode was debuted on Facebook. The season finale, Magical Mystery Cure, aired on February 16, 2013. Season four For a brief period in early February, Daniel Ingram, the show's music composer, had season four listed on his résumé and a total of 91 episodes for the show, leaving 26 episodes for the fourth season after the 65 episodes of previous seasons. At the Las Pegasus Unicon convention on 20 February 2013, Meghan McCarthy said that season four's production is "in full swing". Season four premiered on November 23, 2013.33 An animatic showing clips from three episodes as well as a new song from a fourth episode was shown at the San Diego Comic Con in July.34 Additionally, on October 23, 2013, The Hub Network released a synopsis of the the first two episodes of season four on their website.35 Unlike previous seasons, season four is a season long story arc involving a chest with six keys.36 The season finale is the two-parter episodes Twilight's Kingdom, which aired on May 10, 2014. My Little Pony Mega Mare-A-Thon From August 4, 2014 to August 8, 2014, Hub Network ran a "My Little Pony Mega Mare-A-Thon", in which all episodes from seasons one to four were aired in the order they originally premiered. Coupled with the five-day event were "Ask a Pony" commercial bumps in which the Mane Six answer fan questions, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and three Generation 3 My Little Pony specials: My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure, My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade, and My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow. Season five In an interview with WorldScreen.com, Stephen Davis, president of Hasbro Studios, stated about Friendship is Magic, "We are now going into our fifth season—just a tremendous success for us."37 In May 2014, the Hub Network stated on Twitter and Facebook that season five is "coming 2015".3839 A May 7, 2014 article on Examiner.com states that season five will consist of 26 episodes.40 An animatic showing a four-minute-long clip from a new episode was shown at the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2014.41 On November 17, 2014, a teaser for the fifth season was uploaded to the official MLP YouTube channel, with a date of Spring 2015.42 Season five premiered April 4, 2015. This is the first season to premiere on the rebranded Discovery Family channel. The April 8, 2015 Little, Brown Books for Young Readers Fall 2015 / Winter 2016 Frontlist states, "Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic will air in US in 2015 for 26 more episodes, bringing total of 117 episodes aired by end of 2015."43 Season six A Discovery Communications article about Discovery Family's 2015-16 upfront season mentions "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 6" as part of its daytime programming lineup.44 Jim Miller stated in a Twitter reply regarding this on March 31, 2015, "I think that's a typo."45 Hours later, "#MLPseason6" was tweeted by both Meghan McCarthy46 and Michael Vogel,47 and both "Don't believe it. #MLPseason6 #conspiracy" and "Believe? #MLPSeason6 pic.twitter.com/GcHUkEjPHu" were tweeted by Josh Haber.4849 Miller later confirmed the announcement to be true on Twitter.50 On July 8, 2015, Hasbro stated on Twitter that season six would be "coming later this year"51 but the following day, it was revealed to be an error.52 On September 19, 2015, Miller confirmed via Twitter that there will be 26 episodes for this season.53 A January 28, 2016 press release by Yahoo! TV states that "Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic will premiere on Discovery Family this spring."54 During Hasbro's Toy Fair 2016 presentation, a premiere date of May 2016 was announced;55 however, a Discovery Family promo later confirmed the premiere date for March 26, 2016. At a press showing at the 2016 Toy Fair, Hasbro previewed some animatics of season 6 episodes. They featured new griffon and dragon characters56 and a new Hearth's Warming Eve-themed song.57 Party with the Ponies! On December 31, 2016 starting from 6:00am ET/5:00am CT, Discovery Family ran a "Party with the Ponies!" marathon to count down to New Year's Day on January 1, 2017. The marathon consisted of the second half of season six, Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games, and Legend of Everfree. Season seven Leah Jade in early March 2016 after meeting with DHX58 tweeted that "season 7 of MLP is in production"59 and in mid-April 2016 stated that she would remove said tweet if not OK to post.60 Later in mid-April 2016, Jim Miller was asked regarding the matter and replied, "We're still working on 6!",61 and Jade removed her relevant tweet. On April 29, 2016, Miller was asked, "Do you know if there will be a season 7 of mlp[sic]?", and replied, "That's Hasbro's decision to make."62 On October 4, 2016, World Screen reported, "Next year will also see the premiere of a new season of the hit TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,"63 and Equestria Daily quoted Hasbro PR, "Hasbro can confirm that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is 'not '''switching to Netflix for Season 7."64 On October 18, 2016, Hasbro reported through a press release that season seven would air on Discovery Family in Spring 2017.65 On January 1, 2017, Discovery Family confirmed via private message on Twitter that the show's seventh season will air sometime in April.66 On March 15, 2017, the network confirmed that season seven is scheduled to premiere on April 15.67 Pony Palooza On April 8, 2017 starting from 6:00am ET/5:00am CT, Discovery Family aired a "Pony Palooza" marathon leading up to the season seven premiere on April 15. The marathon consisted of every episode from seasons one through six and ran all week long during the day. Season eight On May 25, 2017, Jim Miller confirmed that the eighth season was in production and would start airing in 2018.68 That same day, Michael Vogel implied he wrote some scripts for the season.69 Hasbro 2017 Investor Day webcast presentations from August 3, 2017 include a 2018 "MY LITTLE PONY SERIES" image showing Ocellus, Sandbar, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Yona, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash at the School of Friendship.7071 Seapony Silver Stream and a The Mean 6 animatic were presented as "the first look at the Season 8 premiere"7273 at Hasbro's HASCON convention on September 9, 2017.74 On February 8, 2018, Discovery Family announced via their press website that season eight would premiere on March 24.75 A fan-run Twitter account's mid-March 2018 tweet identifying Rachel Bloom as "guest star on the upcoming season of My Little Pony"76 has been retweeted by Nicole Dubuc77 and Rachel Bloom.78 A May 2, 2018 TFOU trailer for the European French dub of season 8 previews somespecify scenes, including from Marks for Effort.79 Pony Palooza On March 17, 2018 starting from 6:00am ET/5:00am CT, Discovery Family aired a "Pony Palooza" marathon leading up to the season eight premiere on March 24. The marathon consisted of every episode from seasons one through seven, included shorts such as Fundamentals of Magic as well as behind-the-scenes looks at season eight, and ran all week long during the day. Season nine Season nine was announced during Hasbro's Entertainment Brand Preview Media Event at the New York Toy Fair on February 17, 2018.80 On March 16, 2018, Patton Oswalt's wife Meredith Salenger posted on Instagram that she, Oswalt, and their daughter Alice Rigney Oswalt recorded an episode of My Little Pony that is "all about family".8182 World Screen's ''TV Kids Guide 2018/2019 edition lists My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as a "221x22 min." program,83 placing 26 episodes after the 195 episodes of seasons one through eight. Kathleen Lim—''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' layout artist;84 My Little Pony Season 9 character layout artist85—worked on "the 2nd to the last ep" on December 20, 2018.86 On February 16, 2019, it was confirmed that season nine would be the final season of the series.8788 Egmont Publishing UK's August 8, 2019 My Little Pony Annual 2020 and September 5, 2019 My Little Pony: Essential Handbook: A Magical Guide for Everypony each include coverage of season 9.8990 On February 27, Discovery Family confirmed on Twitter and Instagram that season nine would be scheduled to premiere in April 2019.91 Pony Palooza On October 6, 2019, Discovery Family began airing a "Pony Palooza" marathon, which will lead up to the 90-minute series finale on October 12.92 The marathon will consist of every episode from seasons one through nine and will run all week long during the day. A Decade of Pony A behind-the-scenes special titled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Decade of Pony aired on Discovery Family on October 11, 2019, one day before the 90-minute series finale. "In this new behind-the-scenes special, the creators, animators and voice actors behind MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC share their favorite memories from the past nine seasons by inviting viewers into the recording studio to witness the magic that goes into making an episode from start to finish. Featuring an historical overview of the series and interviews with Mane Six cast members, creator Lauren Faust and other series creatives, fans will gain never-before-seen access to the making of MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC."